


Bursts of Glory

by ragnarok89



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Between Seasons/Series, Canon Compliant, Caves, Drabble, F/F, Female Characters, Female Friendship, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Implied Femslash, Nature, Protectiveness, Rain, Short & Sweet, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 22:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4853132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. They watch the lightning storm together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bursts of Glory

They were sheltered from the wind and rain. The cave mouth looked out at the hills where the long grass swayed and the trees bent against the force of the storm. The surface of the lake was alive with ripples from the rainwater.

Miko had seen storms before, but her view was often limited.

She’d never seen a lightning bolt like that, large, bright and ripping through the sky. A gasp escaped her lips and she shuffled closer against the femme beside her.

“It’s alright,” Arcee smiled and took Miko’s hand. “It won’t hurt us. It’s just being free.”


End file.
